


rusted hinges

by spiraled_beholding



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Pegging, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, freaky monster sex, gonna be real this could be freakier!, vague mentions of gross wet.... things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraled_beholding/pseuds/spiraled_beholding
Summary: Accepting an invitation from a malignant clown is probably not advisable, unless you're the throat of delusion and fully used to her antics.
Relationships: Nikola Orsinov/Helen Richardson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	rusted hinges

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts used: Pegging, Dirty talk

The sound of a heavy door scraping against uneven flooring was the first thing to break the silence in the seemingly-abandoned wax museum in hours, and it was met with nothing but a continued, resounding silence. The figure that opened the door hummed, stepping out and closing it behind herself with an echoing  _ click _ . She made her way deeper into the room, heels clacking sharply against linoleum as she walked past row after row of uncanny, humanoid figures. She paused in front of one, taking a moment to admire the outfit it’d been adorned in. Behind her, one of the many motionless figures slowly turned in her direction, pale plastic head moving in halting degrees before the rest of the body followed suit. The mannequin took one deliberate step towards her, more quietly than should have by any right been possible, then another, until it was close enough to loom ominously over her head. It was at this moment that the casual intruder spun around to face it, body twisting in a way that may have been disorienting to anyone else. She smiled up at it’s plastic face, perfect white teeth flashing under fluorescent lights.

“Good morning, Nikola.”

“Helen!” she replied, ecstatic voice echoing through the empty, crowded chamber. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“It would have been awfully rude of me not to, after I received such an earnest invitation.” Helen cocked her head thoughtfully. “I have to wonder how your lovely delivery men were able to find one of my doors to get it to me.”

Nikola laughed, raising one hand to cover the place her mouth may have been, if she’d had one.

“I wouldn’t know! Now, don’t you want to see what I wanted to share with you, my dearest Distortion?” At this she lurched forward to grasp one of Helen’s hands in her own, tugging her forward in an adorable display of giddiness.

“Of course,” she agreed, happy to humor her as she was led across the faded, scuffed floor. “I came all the way here for you, after all.”

They stopped in the corner of the room where a group of unfortunate wax figures was piled in a heap next to a number of cardboard boxes. Nikola dropped her hand and traipsed over the largest of the boxes, bending down at the waist to begin the process of digging through it. She flung a few things into the room as she looked; mostly an assortment of props and gaudy outfits, but there was a point when something hit the floor nearby with an undeniably wet  _ splat _ . Finally, she seemed to find what she’d been searching for and rose to her full height with a pleased trill and a simple plastic box, probably less than a foot across at its widest point,

“There we are!” she exclaimed, brandishing the box proudly before her guest. “Oh, I do hope you’re going to like my gift.”

“I’m sure… That I will?” Helen raised an eyebrow dubiously, but her charmed smile had yet to leave her face. “Once you free me from this suspense.”

“Oh, but where’s the fun if there’s not at least a bit of suspense?” Nikola crooned, raising one long arm to brush her fingers over Helen's tightly coiled hair. "Lucky for you I'm not just planning on teasing you, today!"

With a final flourish, Nikola flung the lid of the box open to display its contents to her curious guest. Helen… Took a moment, to absorb what she was seeing. When she did, her surprised burst of laughter doubled over itself in a jarring crescendo that almost seemed to come from several throats at once. 

"Not what I was expecting," she admitted, "But consider me intrigued."

Nikola giggled, tucking the box under her arm and freeing the other to wrap it around Helen’s waist and pull her close, allowing her to press a few delighted kisses to her plastic face. When she leaned away, she couldn’t help but to grin at the smudged red smile she left in her wake, knowing that she had matching smears of greasepaint decorating her own face.

“ _ Helen _ ,” she practically sung, “I want to absolutely make a  _ mess  _ of you!”

“Oh?” If Helen had been a bit more of a who and a bit less of a what, she might have felt her cheeks heat up at that. Instead, what she felt might have been described as much more similar to static, humming beneath her skin and sparking in her eyes. “I’d very much like to see you try, my dear.”

There was a short period of time after that in which they tried to figure out the logistics of Nikola actually putting on the toy she had acquired. Helen reasoned that she would probably have more success if she took off her trousers first, which she only did after ample complaining. Once the loud, striped article had been flung to the side (hopefully not landing anywhere near the mysterious wet object from earlier), Nikola was able to fasten the straps around her waist and adjust the silicon toy into a natural-looking position. Helen opened her mouth to comment, but before she had the chance Nikola was jerking forward and urging her back into a nearby table, pressing her long plastic body close as soon as her back hit the surface.

“You look absolutely stunning,” she nuzzled her face against Helen’s throat as she spoke, long fingers running eagerly down her sides. “I would have loved to feel your skin when it was still human!”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not  _ all  _ you would have liked to do with it,” Helen rolled her eyes, carefully running a heavy hand down her partner’s back. Nikola deigned not to reply, opting to instead slip a hand under her skirt and trail her fingers teasingly up her thighs. Helen obligingly spread her legs when Nikola pushed them apart, gasping at the feeling of how cool her plastic digits were even through a thin layer of fabric.

“I want to take you apart,” Nikola cooed, gripping her leggings between careful fingertips and dragging them slowly down her subtly flickering thighs. Final obstacle out of the way, she pressed another doting kiss to her thigh just to see the red smeared across her skin. She hummed, obviously delighted, and enthusiastically slipped two long fingers into Helen’s cunt. “I just can’t wait to see which parts of you will start unraveling when I push the right buttons!”

Helen sighed, rolling her hips up invitingly against the hand pressed flush against her.

“Then you’d better start pushing, love.”

Nikola titled her head, and Helen had a feeling that if she could grin she certainly would be doing so. As it was, her horribly smeared face paint did a perfectly adequate job of conveying her malignant glee. She curled her fingers inside of Helen, working her open even as she dragged her closer across the table with her other hand. Helen groaned when she slipped her fingers out of her, and when she lifted her head she saw her spreading slick across the length of the toy before lining it up with her entrance. She grinned brightly up at her as she rubbed the head against her clit, and then all at once she sunk in to the root. Helen threw her head back, heels clacking together as she tightened her hold around Nikola’s waist with her legs. She felt the intrusion straight to what may have been her core, sensation echoing in places of her body she couldn’t begin to describe, and she dug her knife-sharp nails into the table to find purchase as Nikola found her pace.

“Theeere we go!” Nikola exclaimed, cupping her face delicately in one hand as she drove her hips down again, and again, and again. “Don’t you just look perfect like this, clinging onto me as I fuck you into this dirty table? You really are just an eager little slut, aren’t you, my love?”

The noise that escaped Helen was somewhere between a moan and the sound of creaking hinges, and she barely even noticed the sound of the table cracking under one of her hands. 

“Would you like me to be rougher, dear? Do you think you could take it, without breaking apart?”

Helen almost growled at that, because while they both knew that nothing Nikola could do would prove too much for her already nebulous physical form, the effect her  _ words  _ were having were straining against what remained of her self-control. She grabbed at her arm with one rapidly fluctuating hand, sharp edges digging into plastic and leaving obvious gashes.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she breathed, the sound layering over itself emphatically, “Please, Nikola.”

Nikola didn’t ask anything else of her before complying with enthusiasm, wrenching her arm free of her grip so she could lift her calves up over her shoulders, pressing forward to bend her nearly in half as she redoubled her efforts into an entirely merciless pace. Every thrust made her feel full, and used, and absolutely, perfectly undone, and when she came it was with a wrenching moan that may have made any human ears bleed. She wasn’t sure how long she lied on that wrecked table, afterwards, but when she sat up Nikola was regarding her with an emotion that she couldn’t hope to discern, and… Oh. Oh, dear, her arm.

“I’m so, incredibly glad that you enjoyed yourself, dear,” she assured, “But it’s unfortunate that I’ll need to replace this!”

“Sorry, love,” she replied, brushing the back of her hand over the tattered remains of her arm and bright red shirtsleeve, “I’ll be more careful, next time.”


End file.
